


I don’t know, maybe stay here a little.

by tinystrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Avengers : Endgame, M/M, Steve misses Tony, Time Travel, Tony misses Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystrk/pseuds/tinystrk
Summary: After finding the Tesseract, Steve and Tony decided to take some time, just the two of them.





	I don’t know, maybe stay here a little.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there’s not enough 1970s SteveTony fic so here I am.

“Let me assure that now that we have this“ Tony says as he taps the suitcase which contains the precious Tesseract “I will not take me eyes away from it until we back. Too much problems I’m done.”  
He doesn’t even bother looking at Steve as he was about to activate his way back home when Steve puts his hand on Tony’s which force him to look at his blues eyes.  
“Speaking of that, Tony, I thought that maybe we could-” He was scratching his neck nervously with his hand that wasn’t -still- on Tony’s. “I don’t know maybe stay here a little.” As he pronounces those words, he lets his hand falls from Tony’s breaking the contact as his last words made him unworthy of this touch.  
“Stay here ? What the fuck Steve? I know that it’s the 70s and that makes you feel closer to your era but—” he doesn’t even have the time to finish that Steve cuts him mid-sentence.  
“No no it’s not about that. Not at all. It’s that we’re far from our home, far from the problems. And you’re just the two of us. You and me. I thought that maybe we could.. you know maximize this tranquility which is way too rare.“ As soon as the words left his mouth which made them audible for the both of us, he felt stupid. They didn’t have time, they have the world to save and all he wants is to be selfish and enjoy the moment with Tony instead of thinking of the millions of lives that crave to be save.  
“Forget about what I just said. That was stupid. I’m sorry.” Steve doesn’t even look at Tony anymore, so he doesn’t see the little smirk that made his way thought his face.  
“Steve I-”  
“Yes I know I don’t even know why I said that but you’re right we have a mission and we will have plenty of time to rest after and-” This time it was Tony who cuts Steve mid-sentence and forces him to look at him by putting his hand on his forearm. His blues eyes met his brown eyes and see that he was smiling softly.  
“Steve you’ve talked enough now you shut your goddamn mouth and you listen to me.” This made Steve smiles. ”I think we could take some time for us. I think that could be a good idea. Just one night just you and me.” He says the last words looking straightly in Steve’s eyes which made me shiver. Tony notices and his smile grew bigger. “It’s been so long since we really spent time just the two of us and I miss it babe. Don’t ya ?”  
The little pet name made Steve shiver once again, Tony really drives him crazy, it’s been years and it doesn’t seem like it’s stopping.  
“When I see you in this suit, looking so distinguished, it’s the only think I can think of. You and me. I nearly forgot why we were here when you look like this.” Steve get close to Tony in one simple step and whispers it into his ear.  
“You really think that seeing in this military suit doesn’t makes me hard and that I don’t crave to rip it off with my teeth.” Tony’s gaze transpires desire and if Steve could, he would have take him in the floor itself.  
“Tony.” His voice was hoarse, he tries to keep it serious as much as he could but it was hard, as hard as he was at that moment.  
“God Steve. I think there’s a motel not far. Take me to it real quick or I’m going to became indecent.” Tony’s hand was gripping the knob of the case so hard to contain himself that his knuckles were starting to go white.  
Indeed there was a motel nearby thankfully for them.  
After an unforgettable night mostly because of the incredible sex, the light passing through the thin curtains wake Steve up.  
Tony was already woken up because he could feel his fingers tracing geometrical forms on his chest. His thightens his hand that was curled up around Tony’s waist to made him aware that he was awake.  
Tony stops tracing circles and instead puts both his hands around Steve’s neck and rests his head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.  
“Does that make me selfish if I say that I would like to stay here with you and not going back ?” Tony’s voice muffled against Steve’s chest but he clearly hear him.  
“No sweetheart because I would love to too.” Steve says softly caressing his hips. “But I promise you that after everything’s finally over, you, me and Morgan, we could go find a nice place to rest.”  
“Mmh, that sounds lovely. I would love to.” Steve feels Tony’s smile against him which made his heart skip a beat. “But for now, we have to save the world. No rest for the wicked.” Tony simply said straightening him up for the bed.   
Steve simply looks at him getting dressed, wishing that they will defeat Thanos as soon as possible.  
Because he just can’t wait to spent the rest of his life with Tony with the only problem to be that he wishes that he could stay with him a little longer in bed in the morning. 


End file.
